


Just a bet

by Marvelanddcgeek



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex, sex because of a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: Betting seems to be a good idea during the World Cup,at least in her opinion





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The sex is in the other chapter,depending on how things go

So Mexico beat Germany...

Well,fuck.Not that she was sad that her friend Mexico won,but she had bet five hundred dollars and had to tell the USA he was cute. That was something she was going to do, as every good Latin country would stick to their word and keep the bet,but not yet of course. 

She sighed and went back to the hotel,more specifically,to the bar.Well,besides the bet,her country had been defeated by Serbia,and now had to go against Brazil and Switzerland.Se los iban a coger.She deserved some beer,even if she had to go with the shirt of her already beaten team. 

“Give me a cerveza,please” Costa Rica asked to the bartender,who gave her a strange look.Oh right,they only understood English or Russian “A beer”she sighed,correcting herself. She took a small sip,and noticed that someone else took the seat next to her,and she assumed at first it was another woman.

That was until he spoke to order a beer as well.She quickly recognized the her,okay his voice .It was the one of the other neutral nations:Switzerland. 

Of course,Switzerland was only ordering something because Russia had said that he was paying for everything they ate of drank and for their hotels (he probably wanted to brag or make America feel jealous since he didn’t go,or even just want at least one of them to be his friend ).He had hardly accepted to go,but when it was about football,it was expected that he would attend to support the national team. 

In fact,every country that classified had gone with their respective team.He would’ve brought Lichtenstein with him,but that would’ve meant an extra bed in the room and that was expensive,as Russia only payed for one country. Besides,the poor girl was sad since her country hadn’t even classified, so maybe it was for the best that she stayed back home.

“Oh hi, Switzerland”Costa Rica greeted and sat next to him,gently kissing his cheek.It was something that was considered polite back in her home. The blonde blushed,as it wasn’t something that he was used to.

“Hi,Costa Rica “he replied,as he had good manners.His team had tied against Brazil,which made it a slightly bittersweet victory,so he had decided to hit the bar as well,but at least the team hadn’t lost “Sorry about the match.”

The brown haired girl smiled a bit “Eh it’s okay,my team is full of idiotas anyways”she said as she drank a bit more of beer “Your defense was pretty great!Holding against Brazil must have been hard for your players.” 

“I guess,but they could’ve played better “He said in an almost inexpressive voice.Training the team was expensive,they could’ve performed wat better” We have a game on the twenty seventh,right ?”

“Yeah,but you’re probably going to beat us.Or as we say back in Latin American,you’ll end fucking me ”she answered.The translation might sound too literal,but that’s actually how it’s said.Latins have a pretty weird way of expressing themselves. 

“I think I would love to personally due so”The Swiss mumbled.sHe was pretty,the shirt she was wearing was very tight and made her look even more attractive ,but maybe it would look better if it was on the floor .He was thinking about that before realizing he’d accidentally said that out loud.

Of course,the Costa Rican had heard,and she was as red as the shirt she was currently using.Surprisingly,that gave her an idea,or what sounded like one to her.

“Let’s make a bet “she suggested and tried to use her best English.Luckily,besides the barman who was busy at the moment,no one else was there as they were celebrating “If your beats mine ,well,you get to do that.”she said,whispering in his ear .After all,maybe if she told the team about the bet,they would attempt their best to win. 

“Yeah fine,whatever.That’s cheaper than having to pay for a hooker “The Swiss answered, thought he really liked the the idea.She was pretty beautiful after all “What if your team wins?”he asked before drinking some of his beer. 

She thought for a second “Well, as a consolation price, I’ll sit in your lap and make out with you” she answered “but if it’s a tie,that’s like losing for me as that means I get eliminated,so you still win.”she promised “So good luck,and see ya around !”she said before finishing her beer and waving him goodbye. 

Now Switzerland didn’t really care about the whole thing,but he needed to go talk to his team.They needed to win even more than before.It was a shame he couldn’t bring his rifle,that could’ve help him motivate them.


	2. And the price is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the match,we see how the bet ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it took me way longer than it should to write this,but I felt like my soul was in fire while writing this.I can say that at least the spelling is alright  
> Thanks to zarabithia on tumblr for the advice

Well,turns out that her team was slightly motivated by what she told them,but Switzerland probably told them something as they had tied . She had seated on the place designed for the countries,and was right next to him.When the match ended,they looked at each other.  
  
“So...your room or my room?”she asked while blushing.

Switzerland gently took her hand and pulled her,but didn’t answer the question.He was too embarrassed to even do that.He couldn’t even look back at her,at least until they were completely alone.They managed to avoid every other country and made it from the stadium to the hotel.He had decided that he preferred his room for collecting the bet’s price.As soon as they made it to the blonde’s hotel room,he made sure to close the door. He looked at the other country,who was much smaller in height than him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”he asked.Even if he did want to do it and had fairly won,he wouldn’t force her .She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and nodded.

“You can do whatever you want right now”the smaller country assured him.

She then felt as he picked her up and sat on the bed,placing her on his lap and facing him.He then carefully took off her shirt followed by her bra,then the shorts she was wearing,followed by her panties.The shorter girl was now completely naked,and he took that chance to kiss her lips.She wasn’t shocked and soon kissed him back,just as he slid his tongue on her mouth.That was a surprise for her,as she hadn’t expect him to try that,but it was great.He put one of his hands behind her back and pushed her close to him,deepening the kiss as he did.She put her hands around his neck as if it was a hug,making sure that they were as close as possible.They both had their eyes closed,just trying to enjoy the kiss while it lasted.It grew more and more heated,as he pressed his tongue against hers and grabbed one of her breasts.She moaned softly,slightly arousing the nation who was currently her lover.He decided to break the kiss just to have another look at her.

“You look beautiful “the Swiss told her.He wasn’t a particularly sweet or romantic lover,but he was honest “Do you mind if I call you by your human name ?”  
  
“Yes, it’s María.”she answered “May I do the same ?”  
  
“It’s Vash”he replied.He didn’t know if he should go rough or sweet now.María was stunningly pretty,and looking at her made him get hard.Since she was sitting on his lap,it was something she noticed pretty quickly.The brunette smirked and pecked his lips quickly,before getting off him and kneeling.  
  
“Let me first give you something to celebrate that you’re going to the next round,Vash”María said sweetly.  
  
She carefully unzipped the blonde’s pants and then proceed to remove and take them away,and did the same with his undewear.His dick was average size,which wasn’t bad.She gave it’s tip a lick,earning a slight moan from the blonde. She smirked and licked his length a bit after noticing than Vash was enjoying it.She then gave him a few strokes and then took him whole into her mouth,slightly deep throating the taller nation.He left out a pretty loud gasp.She tried to move her tongue around his shaft as best as she could,which became more difficult as he hardened.She could even feel some of his precum leak.

“María”he moaned.He was so glad that his stupid team hadn’t lost, because god, she was good at this.Still,he didn’t want to finish yet,and wanted to make her feel good as well.Vash knew that he wasn’t a particularly good lover,everyone always made him remember that,but he wanted to at least try.He pet her hair softly,and gestured her to stop.María did what he told her while carefully taking his dick out of her mouth.She panted a bit,then smiled slightly.

“Are you ready to take the price?”María asked,looking up at him as she climbed on the bed and simply laid on it.”Oh,and I prefer giving than receiving,so don’t worry about having to do the same to me “

Vash chose not to do anything she didn’t want,and besides, he really did want to get inside of her.He quickly got rid of his shirt,as it was the last piece of clothes he was wearing.He went straight to give her neck all the kisses and bites he could,making her moan and pull his hair a bit .God,he wanted to just make her his all night. Still,the blonde didn’t want to hurt her,so he had to make sure she was ready.  
  
He finished with her neck and moved on to her breasts,gently kissing one while grabbing the other one with his hand.Maria was gasping,his tongue felt really good as he sucked on it.While he did that,he carefully moved his other hand down to her vagina.He gently put one of his fingers inside her,making the brunette moan loudly.Vash smiled a bit for and quickly pecked her lips before introducing another finger and moving both of them while rubbing her clit with his thumb.Maria was panting heavily and whining,making him want to hurry and just fuck her.He moved his fingers as well as he could,making sure she would loosen up more.She kept moaning loudly,nearly screaming out of pleasure.  
  
The blonde took his fingers out,and she whined at the loose of that sensation.Vash moved himself to be in top of her, and positioned his already hardened dick near her vagina.He entered her slowly,not wanting to rush.She left a loud moan and clawed his back a bit as she felt him entering her,having his dick deep inside her.

“Ah V-Vash”she moaned.She was secretly happy they hadn’t won,because well,he was rather good at this,and very handsome.

María softly kissed his neck as he went deeper,putting his whole length inside of her.He moved slowly,trying not to rush things a lot right now.He groaned a bit when he felt her kisses,and nibbled her earlobe softly as he trusted more.

“You feel so good “he groaned as he picked up some speed,and the same time bite her neck carefully,leaving a small mark.María whimpered a bit,moving her hips a bit to make it better for both of them.Vash kissed her soft lifts again,matching each of his trusts with their kisses.Both of them were enjoying it quite a lot,slowing down and just enjoying everything.They were both going to finish soon.

“V-VASH”the latina yelled as she came,moaning loudly and trembling.  
  
“María..”the Swiss barely had time to say before doing the same,filling her with his warm cum.He carefully pulled out while panting,and then brought her close to his chest. That was quite a good price.  
  
“Felicidades,Vash”she said tiredly as she cuddled against him.  
  
María was too tired to ask him if she could,but it’s not like he minded.He put a blanket on them and put his arm around her as she slowly felt asleep.  
  
“Thank you,that was great “he mumbled before falling asleep himself.Maybe he could ask her to go visit him home one day,who knew ?

 


End file.
